Owlette and the Runic Fox!
Owlette and the Runic Fox! is the 11th episode of Season 21. Summary Amaya wants to do an Animal-ology report about the Runic Fox, which is a magical fox that hunts for Realm Runes, but when Night Ninja captures a magical Runic Fox and forces it to find Realm Runes, Owlette and her friends have come to rescue it. Plot The episode begins in Animal-ology class where Big Nut Brown Hare is telling all his students to write a report on their favorite Fantasy Forest animal before the end of school bell rings, and all the kids run to exit the class. All the kids left, except for Connor, Greg, and Amaya who were packing up all their things before going home. Later, the three kids walk to the library to do their research on some of the Fantasy Forest animals on the computer or in books. Amaya picks the perfect book and starts looking through the pages when she stops at a page with a beautiful looking fox. Calling over her friends, Connor and Greg walk over to check out what Amaya had found on the book's page. Then, recognizing the fox, Connor tells Amaya that that's a runic fox. When Amaya asked what a runic fox is, Greg explains that the runic fox is a mysterious, beautiful, and magical black fox that hunts for realm runes instead of food. He also explains that it gives realm runes to friendly people. Just thinking about it makes Amaya suggest that she can do a report on the runic fox, which Connor and Greg agree with, but Connor tells his friends that the runic fox only comes out at night, so they'll need to go to the Fantasy Forest at night as the PJ Masks to find it and do the report. Then, holding out their fists, the three kids form their pact. Later at night, Connor, Greg, and Amaya transform in their PJ Mask forms and went to their HQ to pick the Owl Glider before heading off to the Fantasy Forest to look for the runic fox. When they arrived, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko hopped out of the Owl Glider and began their search for the runic fox just when Catboy heard a stick break with his cat ears and he turned. Unfortunately, no one is there as he follows his friends. Catboy catches up with his friends until they come to a thick patch of bushes. Then, they hear a noise behind the bushes and as they clear away the bushes, they find a family of.... runic foxes! Owlette was amazed by their beauty so she got out of the bushes to greet the runic foxes before Catboy or Gekko can stop her, but Owlette is already near the runic foxes, which are backing away slowly from her. Owlette quietly tells the foxes that it's okay as she holds out her hand and a baby runic fox walks slowly up to her and sniffed Owlette's hand. After it finishes sniffing, the runic fox baby licks Owlette's hand and rubs its cheek against it. The runic fox baby finds Owlette to be friendly just when the rest of the runic foxes came up to her and give her rubs or fox kisses. As the runic foxes make room for Owlette, she calls to her friends to come over and meet the runic foxes. After Owlette introduces the runic foxes to her friends, they get to work on writing down their report and after they finish, they decided to play with the runic foxes. Trivia * TBA Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 21 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 21 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images